For the best
by sezza43
Summary: (M&M AU) To make him happy she had to do the one thing she never thought she would *COMPLETE*
1. A relationship shattered

For the best  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic Spoilers: None, this is completely AU Couple: M&M Candy of course Rating: PG may get higher Summary: To make him happy she must do the one think she never thought she would. Authors note: This fic is full of angst so watch out but don't worry; our favourite Candy couple get it right in the end. Also I got this idea the episode Significant others so the bowling incident is used.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 (A relationship shattered)  
  
  
  
Maria watched as Michael laughed and joked around with his friends. He was at the local bowling ally with Kyle and some of his work mates at the academy. He had just scored a strike and looked so happy. Just as he went to high five Kyle, Kyle turned and saw Maria watching them through the door. Maria motioned for Kyle to keep his mouth shut and to not let Michael know that she was there. Kyle knew that she'd be upset and angry because Michael blew her off. They were supposed to be having a romantic dinner that Michael had been promising for a month now but he told her that something at work came up so they'd have to do it another night. Maria had called the station earlier to see how Michael was doing but Deputy Hanson had informed her of the competition down at the Bowling ally. Maria arrived to see him happy and all the anger inside her left. He was happy and so was she. It made her happy to know that he was. There dinner could wait. Sure she was angry that he lied but if he apologised then she'd forgive him. She loved him and only wanted him to be happy. She left soon after and went home to await the arrival of her lover.  
  
***Back at the comp***  
  
"Kyle dude we won" Michael beamed  
  
"Yeah man I know it's so cool. We beat those suckers into the ground." Kyle said also reaping the happiness.  
  
"Yeah dude, god this day has been great. Nothing bad happened at work, now this, all I need to do is go home, make love to Maria and this day would be perfect." Michael smiled. He couldn't wait to go home to his love. They had been going out for 3 years now. Since there last year in high school. They lived together and Maria had just finished college to be an interior designer while he went to the police academy with Kyle. He was currently a rookie cop. He never thought that at the age of 21 his life would be this great.  
  
"Ah man I don't think you want to go home expecting sex." Kyle warned  
  
"Why?" Michael asked wondering why Kyle was all of a sudden warning him.  
  
"Well she motioned not to tell you but I thought I'd give you a heads up. When you scored that last strike I saw Maria by the doors. So my guess is that she found out you lied and man did she not looked pleased." Explained Kyle  
  
"Great just great. Dude can I crash on your couch tonight?" Michael asked picking up his bag.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"I'm not going home to have Maria bitch at me. This has been a good day and I don't want anything to ruin it." Michael told him hoisting his bag into the boot.  
  
"Whatever dude but I think that you should go home, I mean it's just gonna make her more pissed."  
  
"Yeah well I'll deal with it tomorrow." Michael decided.  
  
"Are you gonna call her?" Kyle asked  
  
"Nah she'll just yell over the phone. You know how it is. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He replied  
  
***At the house***  
  
Maria had been waiting for 3 hours and still no sign of Michael. She wanted him to come home so that she could tell him that it was ok that he wanted a night out with the boys. That it was ok for him to be happy without having to lie about it. But he hadn't. The game was ending as she left so he still wouldn't be there and she called the local bar to see if he stopped by but the owner Max had told her he hadn't seen him. She was about to give up when she remembered he was with Kyle so she rang his phone.  
  
"Valenti"  
  
"Hey Kyle it's Maria"  
  
"Maria, oh ah hey how are you doing?" asked Kyle over the phone nervously. Michael had gone to sleep and said that if she rang to tell her he was going to be home in the morning.  
  
"I'm fine, is Michael with you?"  
  
"Yeah but he's asleep"  
  
"Oh, why didn't he call to say he was staying the night?"  
  
"Ummm, Look Maria---"  
  
"What is it Kyle. Tell me please."  
  
Kyle looked over at Michael. He couldn't not tell her, she was his best friend. He knew her before he met Michael. Actually that's how those two had met. Maria had met Michael first because he was the new kid at school and introduced him to Kyle and since then all three had been the best of friends. "Maria he's not coming home tonight"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Maria, Michael had a really good day and I sort of told him that you had found out about the bowling match and he-"  
  
"Didn't want me to ruin it." She finished.  
  
"Maria"  
  
"No it's ok. He thought that I'd just yell at him and then poof, good mood gone right"  
  
"Maria"  
  
"No Kyle I'm fine. Just tell him I'll see him in the morning ok?"  
  
"Ok, Bye Ria"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kyle looked at his phone before hanging it up. She had sounded so hurt. He just hoped that she would be ok.  
  
Maria sat by the bed she shared with Michael. She couldn't believe it. He didn't want to come home. Because of her he didn't want to come home. She remembered earlier that night when she had seen him. Come to think of it he had never laughed like that around her. He had never been so alive so happy. Maria looked over to a photo of her and Michael on there graduation day. For so long she had thought that he had been happy with her but she realised that he hadn't. She knew he loved her but he wasn't happy with her. All she ever wanted was for Michael to be happy. Maria had made up her mind at that moment. She was going to make sure that the rest of Michael's life was a happy one, and if it didn't include her then so be it. She loved Michael too much to see him settle for a life that he didn't want. 


	2. Leaving, it's for the best

CHAPTER 2 (Leaving, it's for the best)  
  
  
  
Michael walked into is apartment cautiously. He knew Maria would be mad so he didn't want to do anything that would make her more upset. As he walked to the kitchen he heard noises. 'Must be on the phone' he thought. He then noticed some bags by the bedroom door. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard her say "Yes one way. Thankyou. 1 hour? Yes that's fine. Bye"  
  
Maria turned and saw Michael by the door as she hung up. "Hey" she aid as she went to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey" he mumbled back confused. She should be yelling at him. 'Oh well might as well apologise and get it over with.' "Look Maria I know that you knew about the game and I'm sorry ok it's just, I really wanted to play but then I remembered the dinner thing and then I just thought that we could do it another night so I'm sorry." He finished in one breath.  
  
Maria emerged from the bedroom with another bag. "It's ok Michael I forgive you"  
  
Michael just looked at her as if she had gone insane. "What? And what are the bags for? Where are we going?"  
  
Maria put the bag down and turned to him. "Michael baby sit down I need to speak to you"  
  
Michael nodded and sat. 'Here goes, now I'm going to get it.'  
  
"Michael I'm leaving."  
  
Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't that. "What?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I think it's for the best."  
  
"Look if this is about last night then-" Maria stopped him  
  
"No it's not, well sort of but not really. Look Michael, I have to leave"  
  
"Why?" he asked. Maria couldn't leave. He wouldn't let her.  
  
"Because your not happy"  
  
Ok, this was beyond confusing now. "What?"  
  
"Michael your not happy with me. I rang Kyle last night and he told me that you weren't coming home because you'd had a good day and considering I found out about the bowling thing you thought we'd fight and that I'd ruin your good mood."  
  
"Maria-"  
  
"Michael don't. It's ok. I understand, I mean our relationship started with a fight so what's to say anything would change? Michael I love you so much but I want you to be happy and it's obvious that you're not happy with me." Maria said with her eyes starting to water  
  
"I am happy with you Maria, I love you" Michael told her quietly.  
  
"I know you do but it's not enough. When I found out about the match and saw you play, yeah I was mad that you lied. But I also wanted you to come home so I could tell you that I had forgiven you. Michael you were laughing, joking and having a good time. You were happy and because of that so was I. But you didn't come home because you thought I'd pick a fight. What does that say about us?"  
  
Michael didn't say anything. He was to stunned.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Maria please don't leave. I love you, you do make me happy. Please don't go I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Michael pleaded  
  
"Michael don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for baby. But I do. I've been holding you back, but I'm not going to anymore. Go live your life the way you want to."  
  
"Maria don't, I love you"  
  
"I love you too, so much, but we can't do this. I know you love me but your not happy, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and with me out of the picture you can do that. You can be happy." She started to cry.  
  
"Maria no, I am happy with you" Michael said choking on a sob.  
  
"Please Michael it's for the best. I am happy. I was happy with you but I want, no I need for you to be happy. And for that to happen I need to leave."  
  
"Will you come back?" He asked not believing that this was happening  
  
"I don't know. But don't wait for me. Find someone that makes you happy Michael. Someone that can make you smile and laugh. Go out there and enjoy yourself. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I love you, please don't go" he tried again.  
  
"I love you too but I have to" she cried  
  
"No" Michael pleaded, a tear escaping his eye  
  
"Yes, I'm so sorry for everything, for making you feel as though you couldn't come home, or be with your friends. But you can now. I love you, I always will. Be happy Michael. That's all I ever wanted."  
  
With that Maria picked up her bags and walked out of the apartment and out of Michael Guerin's life.  
  
"Be happy. How can I be happy when your not here?" Michael then did the one thing he had never done before. Be broke down and cried for the love he let slip away. 


	3. A man broken, a smile faulted

CHAPTER 3 (A man broken, a smile faulted)  
  
  
  
Six months had past and still Maria had not come back. Kyle was worried for his friend. Maria leaving was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He hardly ever went out or talked to people anymore. He seemed to think that if he left his house then he might miss it if Maria rang. Kyle of course knew that was not going to happen. They had, had no word from Maria since she had left. Kyle understood why she left though; Michael took their relationship for granted. He always thought that no matter what he did that Maria would always be there for him. He should have gone home that night. Kyle guessed that Maria had, had enough of it but Michael kept saying something about happiness. He couldn't figure it out, but he knew one thing he could do for his friend and that was bring him back to reality.  
  
"Hey Michael"  
  
"Hey" he mumbled watching TV  
  
"Ok dude I've had enough, come on were going out" Kyle ordered turning the television off.  
  
"No man I've got to wait, What if I miss her"  
  
Kyle sighed. "Dude, she's not coming back ok, when are you going to realise that. She took a one-way ticket out of here. Didn't you say that she wanted you to be happy or something?"  
  
"Yeah so?" Michael asked  
  
"Well man I've got to tell ya that this isn't what I call 'being happy'. So come on where going to the Crashdown whether you like it or not, because I'm hungry and you need a life."  
  
Michael glared at him. He didn't understand, Maria was his life but she left. But maybe he was right about one thing. "She's not going to call is she?" he asked defeated  
  
Kyle looked at his depressed friend and sighed. "No man I don't think he will. Come on, we'll go to the Crashdown and see if anyone's there ok. Let's have fun"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes but followed him anyway. He knew if he didn't go then Kyle wouldn't shut up, and start quoting Buddha. Why Kyle got into it was totally beyond Michael. Who ever heard of a once jock turned cop who practises Buddhism?  
  
As they walked into the Crashdown they saw Michael's sister Isabel who was waving frantically at them. "Oh god" Michael groaned  
  
Kyle looked towards Isabel and found the reason for Michael's groan. Courtney Banks. Michael had gone on one date with her due to blackmail from Isabel and now this girl thinks she's in love and want's to marry him. Michael however finds her repulsive and annoying. "Dude, your 'Girlfriend' is waving at you"  
  
Michael glared at him. "She's not my girlfriend. She's some stalker that hasn't got a clue."  
  
Kyle laughed as they went over. "Hey Iz."  
  
"Hey, you remember Courtney don't you?" She asked Michael while trying to hold in a laugh. She knew Michael didn't like her but it was fun torturing him.  
  
"Yeah whatever" he mumbled sliding into the booth.  
  
"Hey Micky G" Courtney said before sliding onto his lap.  
  
Michael tried to push her off but the girl had dug her claws into his neck. "The names Michael and would you mind get---" Michael stoped talking. Infact Kyle had thought he stopped breathing then looked up to see why. Maria Deluca had walked into the Crashdown. Her smile faulted however when she noticed Courtney on Michael's lap. She walked over to them anyway.  
  
"Hey" she greeted  
  
"Hey Maria, when did you get back?" Kyle asked getting up and giving her a hug.  
  
"Just a few hours ago. I stopped to talk to Tess, who by the way wants you home pronto, said something about Pickled Ketchup sandwiches?"  
  
Kyle groaned. His girlfriend Tess had gotten pregnant 5 months ago and the cravings were getting weirder with each month. "Well the pregnant one calls. Maria how long are you staying?" he asked  
  
"I don't know it sort of depends really? She answered.  
  
"Oh well it's good to have you back Ria, I've really missed you." He hugged her again  
  
"I've missed you too, oh and congratulations, on both accounts I guess." Maria hugged him back  
  
"She told you about the wedding?" he asked  
  
"Yep and already asked me to be maid of honour" She smiled  
  
"Good I hope you said yes. Wouldn't be a wedding without my best friend there now would it?"  
  
Maria laughed. "Of course I accepted. She threatened to start crying if I didn't"  
  
"Well that's Tess for you. Well I better go I'll see you later?"  
  
"Definitely" Maria said hugging him once more. They all watched as he left the café.  
  
"Hey Iz, hey Michael" Maria smiled  
  
Isabel got up and hugged the girl she considered a sister. "Oh my god I'm so glad you back. Don't you ever leave again you hear me" she cried  
  
"Oh Izzy, I've definitely missed you" Maria laughed.  
  
"So where have you been I want all the details." Isabel stopped and looked at her brother still with Courtney in his arms. "Ah you know what, I just remembered something I have to do so we'll get together tomorrow ok? Come on Courtney"  
  
"I'll see you later sweetie," Courtney said giving Michael a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the booth. "Oh hi, I'm Courtney Banks, Michael's girlfriend" she shook Maria's hand  
  
Maria looked at Michael who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she arrived. "Hi" she said before letting them leave.  
  
When they left Maria glanced back at Michael. "May I have a seat?" she asked  
  
Not trusting his vocal cords he nodded.  
  
"So your girlfriend huh? She's pretty." Maria said  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, she just thinks she is." Michael answered.  
  
"Oh, well she looked pretty comfortable there on your lap" Maria answered hoping her voice wasn't showing the hurt she felt. She came back in hopes that Michael may still want her. She never wanted to leave but she thought that if she did then Michael might start living the life he wanted. Might start being happy.  
  
"Yeah well she's not. Izzy blackmailed me into going on one date with her. The girls like a leech, no matter how much salt you spray she won't leave" Maria laughed. "I missed your laugh. I've missed you"  
  
Maria looked away from him. "I've missed you too Michael. So I heard you made deputy?" she said changing the subject. Michael looked happy and she didn't want to ruin it. Only what she didn't realise that it was because she was here that had made him happy.  
  
Michael noticed the change and thought that maybe she had moved on and gotten over him. That she didn't want him anymore. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get her back he just had to be her friend first. "Ah, yeah I got the job after Hanson left for New York."  
  
"I bet Kyle was pissed" she smiled.  
  
Michael loved her smile. It warmed his heart seeing it again. "Yeah he was, he had been trying for that job but they offered it to me. I wasn't going to take it but Kyle said I deserved it and if I didn't take it then he'd punch my lights out"  
  
"Oh well then I guess you had no choice" Maria said sarcastically which made Michael smile.  
  
"So were are you staying?" he asked  
  
"Umm, with Tess and Kyle. Tess offered and I said yes. I didn't want to set her off by saying no." She said acting frightened  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. She's been crying a lot lately, but the doctor said it was her hormones, there like out of whack or something" he said confused but wondering what Maria would be like if she was pregnant with his child. He shook the thought out of his head. Friends first, pregnant with his love child later. "So what are you doing back?"  
  
"Well I thought it was time, I mean I missed everyone and my mom told me about the wedding so I didn't want to miss it." She answered thinking that maybe Michael didn't want her to come back. But that thought was scraped at his next statement.  
  
"Well I'm glad you back" he smiled making her smile. "So where have you been?"  
  
"Umm, I started out in New York with my cousin Sean, then I moved onto San Francisco and stayed with my friend Alex. I got a job there and decorated a few places."  
  
"Oh, well that's good." Michael said not knowing what to say. He looked at her while she was playing with her nails. She had gotten even more beautiful since the last time he had seen her.  
  
Maria looked up and smiled. "Well I better head off. I am in serious need of sleep and I need to get up early and start looking for a place."  
  
"So you're staying?" Michael asked hopefully.  
  
"For now yes but I can't say definitely." She answered  
  
"Oh, I can help if you want." He asked hoping she'd say yes. If this friend's thing was going to work he needed to spend some time with her. Get her to realise he was happy with her in his life.  
  
"Really? Well yeah, that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet here around 10am?"  
  
Michael smiled and walked her out to her car. "Yeah 10 is fine" he waved as she drove off. It was time to think up a plan to get Maria Deluca to be his again. 


	4. The wrong conclusions

CHAPTER 4 (The wrong conclusions)  
  
  
  
A month had passed since Maria Deluca had been back in Roswell. Michael was happy. His plan involved being with Maria at every possible moment and so far it was working. They had hung out, laughed, and had fun. He even took her bowling and taught her how to play. He said it was so that next time she could come instead of him lying. Maria cried at that. She was also happy being back and being friends with Michael. She knew that Michael wanted more but she also knew in her heart that there couldn't be any more between them. Michael was happy and it was obvious that it was without her. So if friends were all she could get then that's what she was going to take.  
  
Michael was currently trying on tuxedos for Kyle's wedding, which was tomorrow. He had, like usual, left it to the last minute and was getting extremely nervous. "Oh god man what if she doesn't turn up," Kyle asked  
  
"Kyle, she'll turn up, I mean she's pregnant with your baby for gods sake" Michael said while trying to do up his tie.  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Look I need to get my mind off it. So, tell me what's going on with you and Maria?"  
  
"Were just friends" Michael answered  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know that but when are you going to get around to asking her out again?"  
  
"I don't know. What if she's over me?" Michael asked  
  
Kyle sighed. "From the way she looks at you every time you guys are together, then I'd say she's definitely not over you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know" Kyle responded  
  
Michael smiled. "Well I guess I'll talk to her at the wedding. See how things go from there"  
  
"Well good luck man." Kyle said paying for the suits  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
***At Tess's***  
  
"Oh my god Maria, What if he doesn't show?" asked Tess. They were currently discussing hairstyles for the wedding when Tess got nervous.  
  
"Tess babe, don't worry he's going to turn up. He is a man in love. Trust me. He'll be there." Maria reassured her.  
  
"Michael's a man in love to you know" Tess smiled  
  
"Oh, with who?" Maria asked getting jealous that maybe Michael had found someone but didn't tell her.  
  
Tess rolled her eyes. "With me, god who do you think, He's in love with you"  
  
Maria shook her head. "No were just friends"  
  
Tess sighed. "Maria he still loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you, and I know you still love him. God, you should have seen him when you left Maria. He was heartbroken. I've never seen someone so sad."  
  
"Tess you know why I left." Maria said  
  
"Yes, and I do agree with you but the fact of the matter is, Maria, is that Michael was happy with you. He was just to stupid to realise that he was taking your relationship for granted. He learnt it to late, but you came back Maria. Maybe you could give it another chance?" Tess asked  
  
"I don't know Tess. I mean he seems pretty happy now. I wouldn't want to ruin it." Maria said putting the magazines away.  
  
Tess shook her head. The girl was too stubborn for her own good. How could she so blind as to realise that the only reason why Michael was happy was because she was here?  
  
***The Wedding day***  
  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god, Maria I can't do this" Tess said as she paced. It was the day of her wedding and she was having cold feet.  
  
"Yes you can Tess. You love Kyle and you want to marry him"  
  
"I know, but---"  
  
Maria interrupted. "No buts. Your getting Married and that's final"  
  
Tess smiled. She was glad she had a friend like Maria. "Yes ma'am"  
  
"Good, now let's go your man's a waitin."  
  
***Reception***  
  
"Well I never thought he'd do it but he did. I just can't believe someone as great as Tess would actually agree to spent the rest of her life with him." Everyone laughed as Maria gave her speech. "But seriously I'm happy for you. You make a great couple and I wish you guys may wonderful years to come."  
  
Michael got up to make his speech next. "I'm a man of few words so ditto to what Maria said," Everyone laughed and Kyle got up to hug him.  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
Michael smiled. "No prob"  
  
As everyone got up to dance Michael walked over to Maria and asked her. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
As they danced Tess and Kyle watched them from a distance. "God I just wish those two would get it together already. They have enough sexual tension to feed the homeless of America."  
  
"I know what you mean, but we are not interfering. They need to do this on their own" Kyle told Tess. "Anyway, this is our wedding. You're supposed to be concentrating on me"  
  
"Oh you poor baby" Tess pouted in a baby voice. "Come here and I'll kiss you better."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God they make a good couple don't they?" Maria asked  
  
"Yeah they do. They'll be married for ages. Or at least until Tess kills him with her 'out of whack' hormones." Michael said as he and Maria walked home.  
  
Maria laughed and nodded. "Yeah probably"  
  
"So, have you ever thought about marriage?" Michael asked hoping she had.  
  
"Every now and then. But I guess I'll just have to wait for the right guy to come along first." Maria answered  
  
Michael stopped outside his door. They were going back to his place for a coffee. He turned to look at her in the eyes. "What if he already has?" he whispered before leaning in to give her a passionate yet gentle kiss.  
  
Maria moaned into his mouth. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she just couldn't stop. They pulled apart when the need for air became apparent. "Michael" Maria whispered, not really knowing what to say. She knew she should go home but couldn't will herself to move from his warm embrace.  
  
"Stay with me" he pleaded. Without waiting for an answer he kissed her again with all the love he felt for her. He lifted her up and placed her on his bed, there clothes rapidly disappearing. Before entering her he stroked her cheek with his fingers and whispered, "I love you".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria woke up from the best sleep of her life. She dreamt that her and Michael had made love last night. As she looked up she noticed that it wasn't her ceiling and that there was a warm body lying next to her, one arm around her waist. She looked up to the sleeping face of Michael. 'He looks so innocent' she thought as she ran a hand down the side of his face. Tears pricked her eyes as she realised what had happened. She moved to get up and dressed quietly as so Michael wouldn't wake up. Sleeping with him had been a mistake. Not on her part but she knew that when Michael woke up he'd think so. She loved him but didn't want to revert back to how they were before she left the first time. Michael was finally happy and she wasn't going to stay and be the cause of it's destruction. She got dressed and walked over to his desk, sat down and wrote him a letter. As she wrote she glanced at his sleeping profile. He was beautiful and she didn't want to leave but she knew that it was for the best. She finished the letter and placed it on the pillow that once rested her head. She kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you too" before once again, walking out of Michael Guerin's life.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Don't worry. The next chapter is the last and M&M will get together so don't stop reading in fear of an unhappy ending, coz it's one of my fics. Like I'd ever let something like that happen. Read and Review. 


	5. For the best

CHAPTER 5 (For the best)  
  
  
  
Michael woke up and smiled. Last night had been the best night of his life, he finally had Maria back and his life was right once again. He rolled over but the site of an empty bed shocked him. He got up hoping that she'd be in the kitchen or bathroom. He pulled on some pants and went to go check. He walked back to his room broken hearted. She had left him again. Michael tried to fight the tears that were escaping but couldn't. He loved her but she obviously thought last night had been a mistake. Michael glanced at the pillow were her head once lay and noticed an envelope addressed to him in Maria's handwriting. He opened it and read.  
  
Dear Michael, God you have no idea how hard this is to write. As you probably noticed I have left. I'm so sorry Michael. Please don't hate me but I really do think that this is for the best. I left once before because the only thing I wanted was for you to be happy and when I came back I noticed that you finally were. Over the last month we went back to being friends and it was great. We laughed and had fun. But last night we took that friendship to a place we shouldn't have. Don't get me wrong though because to me last night was not a mistake. I loved being in your arms again. Having you hold me, but I know that it could never be. I left because I wanted you happy then I came back to see that you were and I didn't want to ruin that. Not again. I found myself falling in love with you all over again but I don't want to go back to what we used to be. Last night was the best night of my life and I will carry it wherever I go. I know that writing a letter is the coward's way out but I couldn't bare leaving while looking at your saddened face. The first time almost killed me. I'm afraid that if I wake you then I'll never go but I know I have to. I won't be coming back this time. I said last time that I wasn't sure but this time I know. Just remember that I will always love you Michael, always and forever.  
  
Love, Maria.  
  
Michael folded the letter with an unexpected smile on his face. He stood and got dressed as quickly as possible. "Stupid, stubborn, pixie. Jesus when you come to a wrong conclusion you really make it good don't you" he smiled to himself. This is why he loved her. She was too adorable for her own good. He raced out his front door and into the car with the destination of the airport in mind. She left him once, but he wasn't about to let her again. He had to make her see that the only reason he was happy is that she was here, in his life. He loved her and needed her and was not letting her leave him again.  
  
He raced up to the ticket counter and asked if anyone had seen her. The woman looked him suspiciously. Michael rolled his yes. "Look, the woman I love is about to get on a plane and leave me because I've been a dumbass, so I'm here to say sorry and to explain some things and beg, if necessary, for her not to leave me, so will you please just tell me have you seen her and do you know which gate?"  
  
The woman looked at him with a mushy smile on her face. "Awww that is so sweet. God I wish my boyfriend would admit he's been a dumbass." Michael just looked at her expectedly. She smiled. "Yes go to gate 9, there about to board so hurry. Go get your woman"  
  
Michael said thankyou and bolted to gate 9 just to see her hand her ticket over. "WAIT" he yelled.  
  
Maria turned and looked at Michael who was running for her with wide eyes. "Oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked  
  
Michael smiled and tried to take in some air. He looked at the ticket in the flight attendants hand and took it away. "She won't be needing this"  
  
"What?" Maria asked still not sure what was going on. The flight attendant smiled at Michael knowing why he was there. She had seen in before but no matter how many times it was always just as sweet and romantic.  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you," Michael replied as if it was the obvious answer.  
  
Maria sighed. "Michael I told you I can't stay. Your finally happy and I'm not going to ruin it"  
  
Michael shook his head. "You really are unbelievably stubborn aren't you? And before I continue you wrote it, not told me" Maria ducked her head in shame but Michael lifted it with his fingers at her chin. "Maria do you want to know the reason I am happy?" he didn't wait for her answer. "I am happy because of you." Maria was about to protest when Michael silenced her with his thumb. "Nope, let me speak first. When you left the first time I was heartbroken. God I never knew that being away from you would hurt so much. I know that I took what we had for granted and I am so sorry if I made you think that being with you made me unhappy. I was a jerk and I admit it. But when I saw you that day in the Crashdown it was like life had been restored in me. Maria I seemed happy because of you. Even ask Kyle. Up until that moment I had hardly left the house. Maria I am unhappy without you. You make me whole" kiss "Complete" kiss "And most of all" he stopped to whisper to her lips. "You make me happy."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. She had no idea. "Michael"  
  
"Stay. Don't leave me. Not again. I love you so much Maria, I need you. Stay please." Michael pleaded. Maria choked on a sob. "I'm not above getting on my knees and pleading," he threatened.  
  
Maria laughed and looked into his eyes where she saw lust, desire, love and most importantly happiness. Michael was right. She was entirely too stubborn. But not this time. She smiled at him.  
  
Michael saw the smile and tried again. "Stay" he whispered  
  
"Yes" she breathed out. Michael picked her up and twirled her around while onlookers smiled at the couple. "Lets go home," she told him when he put her down. Michael then kissed her with all the love he felt which Maria reciprocated.  
  
"I love you Maria."  
  
"I love you too Michael"  
  
Michael smiled and kissed her forehead. Maria too smiled. Finally she realised that he was infact happy, and it was because of her. She had made him happy and because of her need for him to be so, she decided that the issue of leaving as to never be brought up again. It was for the best.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
